


Worn-Out Bluejeans

by MASTERRAINBOW



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dutch Rudder, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Masterbation, Or atleast jerking off, Trans Character, this is just a lead up to jerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERRAINBOW/pseuds/MASTERRAINBOW
Summary: Lup decided they need some time off but she had other plans in mind as soon as Barry followed behind.





	Worn-Out Bluejeans

    Their first time was nothing Barry considered special, or it was special in it’s own way but it doesn’t beat out the many other things that Lup does to enamor him in every way possible. Though this was up there. 

    It was around ten cycles past when they first started dating, which by their calendar ment that they were in their 35th cycle. The planet was a reserved one, only growing large vegetation that was similar to their home plain but grew thicker and closer together than most places. There were villages that were nestles in between the foliage but otherwise there seems to be no large wildlife wandering around. Taako did find a small mouse like object once but his shrill shout scared it off before anyone could capture it. But along with the flora there seems to be a large amount of complementary freshwater that fits in very well with the environment of the plain itself. It’s almost like glass and Taako didn’t waste a minute wading over and going into the water to soak. The rest of the crew also took no time sinking into the cool refreshing water, and after a few hours of splashing and swimming around they met the locals.

    So then they moved into their normal pattern, find the light at any cost, work hard, find a way to defeat the hunger. The cycle passed by as normal time with the excavation crew being not the normal sort leaving Magnus, Lucretia, Barry and Lup to attend to the Starblaster. Lup was odd without Taako being around, busying herself into her work and sending messages to Taako while he sent his best back to her. She mostly worked and stayed by him best he could while also keeping Magnus and Lucretia less lonely. 

Though she would always come back to him in the nights and to remind him to not bury himself in his work. She was his constant reminder and he loved it when she’d come in with a soft  reminder and maybe a physical reminder but It wasn’t off of their normal routine.

That was until late one night while he was working off dim lantern-light, his pen in his mouth while thinking as she walked in. He shot off a quick hello that was met with Lup running her hands over his shoulders and leaning down to kiss his cheek. “You have a moment to take a break B?”

“Hmmm, yeah Lup what’s up?” at that moment he glanced up his mouth opened and he blushed slightly as he saw her only wearing swimwear. “Oh, that.”  
“Yeah,” she said humming as she leaned back from his a stretched slightly just showing enough navel to yearn a brighter blush from the boy. “Figured we could use a wash, you could help me with my back and exfoliate.” He nodded slowly looking at her up and down, tracing the visible freckles that were on her shoulders and he could place by memory by now. He was so dumbstruck at this point that he didn’t understand how she could still find him handsome. Especially when she chuckled and leaned down before tapping his mouth closed, “stop catching flies handsome and come swim with me.”

Still dumbstruck and dumbfounded he only nodded and pulled on his cloak before taking his time to put his arm around Lup and allowing her to lead him off the ship. There were little shouts and calls as they were lead out but otherwise there was no resistance as the lovers paraded their way over to the closest river. As soon as the leaves part and the view of the river appears Lup cannot hold her excitement any longer as she nudges him slightly. “Don’t take too long loverboy,” before wading into the water.

He watched her dive under as he pulled his shirt off and moved to undo his jeans as he reappeared in the surface of the water. The water cascaded down her body slowly and his face heated up all over again. He hated when he blushed like a teenager with his first crush but she was so stunning in every single way she moved. His folks used to tell him about Elves and their charms, how they’d get you. Lup was something else though, something new and different that he loved and he knew that she loved him back as well. He loved that Lup looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes that he could tell was genuine and he looked at her with the same respect.  
Lup knew of the affect she was having in full, he was becoming considerably less graceful with taking off his jeans and would probably stumble into the water too. She moved further into the water swimming just slightly as she hoped the glinting sun catching him just right. The curse followed by the splash made her smirk ever so slightly as she kept swimming around in the lazy current.

Arms soon wrapped around her middle and barry moved so they could stand. “You know Lup washing means soap and you swimming to the center implies something else.” he whispered softly as he rubbed circles into her hip.

“Oh damn Bluejeans you caught me, I just wanted to spend time with you.” She chuckled as she spun away  from Barry but still held his hand as they now faced each other. She smirked as he smiled back before pulling her back so her body was flush to her. “You’ve been busy, come on indulge me babe.”

“Maybe just this once,” he hummed as Lup chuckled  before pushing away from him, splashing him before diving under the water. Barry laughed and moved to follow her, paddling just above the surface as she swam below him occasionally popping up for air. At one point Barry pushed her back under and she grabbed his foot as she went back down. As they both appeared back on the surface they giggled as they smiled at one another. Barry splashed Up and she pushed him under with a chuckle before swimming away. Barry followed after her resting upon the natural shelf that resides in the creek.

Lup splashed him slightly and he groaned as he took off his glasses, now wet and unseeable though. “Come on Loops,” he whined as he pushed himself up to the shelf to sit besides her. She chuckled as she placed a hand on his.

“I’m not that evil Barry,” she chuckled as she nudged him gently. “It’s a small price to pay to see you like that. If you're that upset i’ll clean them later for you bubba.” He sighed softly as he stuck out his tongue to her. She laughed and nipped at his tounge, “are you twelve Bluejeans?”

“On elf standards? I thought the scales went to ten.” Lup laughed loudly at him joke before shoving him off the shelf. Barry fell with a yelp and surfaced as he glared at her as she laughed at him. He pushed himself up so he was in between her legs and looking up at her. “I hate you.”

She looked aghast as she put a hand on her heart and limped back dramatically. “How dare you betray me like that Barry, I thought you were my boyfriend.”  
“I am but you’re not helping Loops.”

“Am I now?” she asked sitting up again and smirking as she ran her fingers along his jaw. He blushed as he leaned into her touch involuntary.  He glanced up at her shyly before shifting up so he could peck her lips softly. She chuckled and used her hands to hold him in place as she placed a few more kisses on his lips as she chuckled. “Apparently I am helping.”

He chuckled before sinking back into the water slightly running his hands along her legs. “You know I can’t help it Lup.” They both shared a smile as she ran a hand through his hair quickly, “you know it’s the elvish charms.”

“My elvish charms might allow you to kiss me longer then,” she said chuckling and then moved to lean down and wrap her arms around his waist before heting him up so he was slightly eye level and forcing him to be  straddling her lap. He turned red and she smiled at the position, “come on Blue Jeans, I need an answer.”  
Barry only squirmed for a second before leaning in slowly and pressing his lip to her for a longer kiss. Lup hummed in appreciation before tilting her head and letting her hand wander up into the hair resting at the nape of his neck as they kissed. Neither of them realized when the kiss turned deeper or more desperate but when they parted Lup was leaning back being supported by one arm both of their faces flushed and lips starting to swell. Barry hummed softly and leaned back to press his forehead to hers as they both smiled.

“Hey, I love you,” Barry whispered out breathlessly as he scooted closer to her. 

“I know you do,” she said humming as she kissed his nose quickly before returning her forehead to his. “I love you too.” They stayed like that for a moment just cradling each other and running their hands within the small curves they occupied. They were in a silence, allowing the water to still before Lup spoke again whispering softly. “I want to have sex with you.”

Barry sputtered as he jumped slightly almost spilling back into the water if not for Lup’s hands being wrapped around his middle. He stuttered for a moment before looking back at her, ears flicked up slightly curious and waiting for his answer. “Well, I mean I don’t not want to but still Lup don’t you think it’s a bit out of the blue.”  
“Come on Barry, I know you jerk off to me all the time what’s so different about this?”

“It is…” he muttered as he looked away from her. Lup smiled and tilted his head back to look back at her. 

As their eyes met she smiled and nudged him with her forehead. “Please?”

He presses his lips together for a moment looking at her up and down before sighing softly. “Fine. But we have to get cleaned up after. Magnus will totally call us out on it if we-”

He was cut off as his back was pressed back against the riverbed and Lup now towered over him, her wet hair cascading down her back as her hips grinded against his thigh. “You talk too much.” He was frozen in place gawking at her, his mouth formed in a wordless moan as he felt himself get excited. She smirked as she watched him get more and more red as she moved and put more pressure on top of him. She moved to nip his lips before moving to kiss him. As soon as Barry regains his composure he manages to kiss her back slowly, tilting his head but Lup uses her vantage by pressing on him, keeping him in place for a while. She moved away from the kiss first kissing down his body and his jaw, nipping softly in some places. As soon as she moved down to his throat Barry arched his back and suppressed a moan.  
Lup leaned up to smirk at him, resting her chin on his chest. He looked down at her, his face fully red as he moved a hand to the back of her neck. “Don’t say it Lup. Just do it again.” he whispered as Lup slid forward to suck on his neck softly. He groaned this time arching up pressing Lup in the stomach with his growing erection. He was embarrassed about it till she leaned back down after nipping on his neck and her erection pressed on his thigh.

She moaned in his neck before grinding down again on his thigh, causing them both to moan. Lup breathed on his neck for a few beats, doing nothing but staying still causing Barry to squirm underneath her. “Fuck it,” she muttered as she sat up and started shucking off Barry’s pants. As his erection came into the outside air he hissed but it turned to a moan as Lup’s hand wrapped around it. What surprised him more was when Lup pulled her shorts off as well then pressing her cock to his and taking both into her hand. They both groaned before Lup started to pick up the pace. Barry writhed underneath Lup as she kept breathing into his neck moaning his name causing Barry to go wild. She worked him until he cried out loudly coming on her hand as she gasped, milking him for all he was.

As soon as he was finished and whining at the extra stimulation she was giving him she gasped before jerking forward and comming herself, spilling and adding to the mess on Barry’s stomach. She slowed considerably before flopping on top of Barry leaving them both to breath loudly onto one another. Barry sighed as he ran a hand through her hair slowly mustering out a soft, “I love you.”

Lup giggled as she sat up on shaky arms, “Me to Barry. I really don’t want to go further though, I’m too worn out.” 

Barry laughed as he sat up and moved to wrap his arms around her waist and pushing her slowly to the river. “Just float then Lu, I got you.” She smiled as she relaxed into his arms and allowed him to pamper her body then making their way back to the starblaster hand-in-hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Chey I did it.
> 
> Hope you like it, I don't write smut but other Blupjeans shippers can do it now.


End file.
